Archangel The Guardian
by wraith of the seas
Summary: this is the re written version of Heart Broken and Betrayed. after annabeth leaves Percy and is banished from camp mysterius figure finds are young hero and gives him a new home but when a new threat arises will are hero return
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

 **Olympus throne room after the giant war**

"Rise young heroes" Zeus's echoed through the throne room.

"You have saved Olympus yet again and for this we are forever grateful." The gods around the room were nodding there heads in agreement which was a victory in itself the gods hardly ever agreed on anything.

"The council must reward you for your loyal service and bravery in battle. Jason Grace approach" A slight smile appeared on Zeus face as his son Approached.

Jason walked up to his father as Zeus shimmered into his roman form Jupiter. "Father." Was all that Jason said.

"What do you request my son, if it is within are power and reasonable I swear on the river Styx I will be granted.

Jason jaw hit the floor and eyes were bugging out, its not everyday that a god ask you what you want and takes a solemn oath to give it to you.

"Let me help out decide son, how dose god of hero's sound to you." If it was even possible Jason eyes got even bigger when Zeus offered him godhood. "Do you accept son."

Jason finally snapped back to reality and looked at his father then looked back at piper then back to his father. No-one would refuse this gift, he sat there for a couple minutes before he knew what he wanted, he looked back to his father. "I'm sorry father but I do not wish to become a god." He looked around the throne room to see everyones reaction. It was a mixture of shock, disappointment, and confusion, he decided to continue before anyone could interrupt. "But I do wish to become immortal like the Hunters of Artemis so I can continue to be of help to my fellow romans."

A slight smile crept on to the face of Jupiter. "Very well son I will be made immortal praetor of the twelfth Legion. After we are done with this meeting we will make you immortal." Jason bowed to his father and returned to his seat beside Piper.

"Nico Di Angelo approach." As Jupiter shimmered back to Zeus, Nico walked up to Zeus and bowed, a small proud smile formed on the face of the god of the underworld sitting in his guest throne by the hearth.

"Rise son of Hades, the same offer that I made Jason I make to you." Nico looked around the throne room before his eyes resting on his father, who gave him a slight nod.

"I would like the same thing as Jason, if were to be made a god I would be bound by ancient law and couldn't help my friends." Zeus looked at the kid before finally granting Nico wish. Nico looked over at his father and gave him a proud smile before returning to his seat beside his friends.

"Perseus Jackson." The name echoed through the throne room as all the talking died down, everyone turned to look at the twice Savior of Olympus. He approached Zeus and bowed before him. "Perseus I offer you the same thing as my son. Will you accept and become a god. You will serve as general of the Olympian forces."

He sat there for a couple minutes pondering his decision. To be honest the idea of becoming a god intrigued him. But looking back at his friends and the rest of the gods he made his decision.

"Uncle thank you for this generous gift but I can not accept." Zeus and everyone else in the throne room looked at him like he was crazy, here was a demigod declining godhood for the second time. "But I would request the same thing as Nico and Jason, but also that Lady Hestia and Lord Hades were given thrones among the Olympian council they are the oldest children of Rhea and Kronos and is more then deserving, also that you all will release the peaceful titans like Leto and Calypso since you all failed to do that last time, and that the gods be allowed to visit their kids more often."

"Is that all Perseus, you ask a lot." Zeus said

"I hold you all to your oath." He replied all the gods sat there staring at him before the least likely goddess spoke up.

"I agree with the boy, for to long has are family been split, its about time my brother and sister comes and joins us on the council." Hera said drawing a lot of shocked glances but before anyone could reply Poseidon spoke up.

"I also agree its about time my brother is allowed back on Olympus and he and my sister allowed on the council, for to long we have been forced to ignore our children and not being able to visit them I move to accept my sons wish."

"All who agree raise your hand." Athena said. Surprisingly all twelve hands shot up.

"Council agrees welcome brother and sister" Zeus said as he snapped his fingers making two new thrones appear. The first one sat between Poseidon and Ares, made out of obsidian infused with bone and different jewels and gems looked pretty cool except for the bone part that was kinda of creepy. The second throne sat between Demeter and Athena it looked like it was made out of solid granite nothing to spectacular.

Hades stood up from his guest throne and walked over to Percy he gave him a big smile before saying "you have done me a huge service nephew." He put his hand on Percy shoulder, the lighting in the room started to dim way down before going back to normal. "I have given you my blessing Percy, you can pretty much everything my children can." Percy jaw hit the floor as he looked around the room a everybody else.

"You should feel honored Perseus no one has ever gotten Hades blessing before." Athena states still shocked at what just happened.

After the shock wore off Hades went and sat on his new throne. Hestia approached the young hero and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek then looked on him. "Percy will you become my champion?" and once again everyones jaw fell to the floor Percy just nodding his head with a small smile on his face, a bright warm light engulfed Percy body before reseeding "you have a bunch new abilities that we will go over later, and if you ever need everything come to the hearth.

Hestia walked over to her throne as Percy looked around the room before his eyes settled on his father, who was looking at his son with a proud smile on his face. Percy finally went and sat down beside Annabeth.

"Wow. Well today is a first for a lot of things, Hestia being apart of the Olympian council for the first time since Dionysus came to Olympus, Hades getting a throne on Olympus for the first time since the first Titan war, Hades giving a demigod his blessing, and Hestia taking a champion for the first time ever." Athena said.

As the reward ceremony went on calling on the rest of the of the hero's for their reward. Everyone was offered godhood and all accepted all the way up to Annabeth and Piper.

 **Percy POV**

As the rest of the hero were called up and rewarded and became a god then it was Annabeth turn.

"Annabeth Chase my daughter please come forward." Athena said. I looked over at Annabeth to see her a little bit nervous so I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile. She got up and walked to her mother and bowed to her.

"Annabeth you have helped this council with two wars, you helped design Olympus after it was destroyed by the titans in the second titan war and brought me recognition from the romans." Athena said as Annabeth face turned red with the praise of her mother. " Annabeth I offer you to become the goddess of architecture and serve along side me." Once Athena made her offer my heart started to race with worry what happens if she says yes.

"I accept you generous offer mother." When she said those words my heart felt as if it was torn from my chest, I looked around the room to see if what I herd was true, the look of shock and sorrow on their face confirmed what I herd. Then m brain started to kick in saying it's OK we can still be together we are both immortal now.

"What about Percy Annabeth?" Athena asked shock evident in her voice.

"I don't love him anymore, I was going to break up with him when we got back to camp." She replied. At that I sank to my knees and started to weep someone wrapped their arms around me, I looked to see Jason and Nico trying to comfort me. I gave them a fake smile. And tried to control my tears.

Annabeth came back and sat down nobody was looking at her. The next person was Piper. Aphrodite called up her daughter and offered her godhood which she accepted and Jason started to weep alongside me while Nico tried to comfort the both of us.

After the rewards were handed out Zeus started to go about the bravery of the gods but I didn't care my whole life was just ripped from me. After his long pointless speech Artemis came up to Jason, Nico, and myself and granted us the same immortality as her hunters, before she went back to her throne she gave me a encouraging smile. After Artemis returned to her throne Zeus dismissed everybody but the council to the courtyard.

 **Poseidon POV**

After everyone left to the court yard the council just stared at the hearth until Zeus spoke up.

"Well that was a interesting meeting." My little bother said.

"You can that again pop." Apollo said

"Interesting is not the word I use to describe it. My son and Jason just had their hearts torn from their chest."

"I swear Poseidon, I was for certain that my daughter was going to decline I had no idea that she would do that." Athena said while looking apologetic at me. I just shook it off and decided to leave and join the celebration.

It seems that the rest of the council had the same idea. As I walked into the courtyard everyone was having fun and dancing. I looked around trying to find my son but there was no sight of him. When I looked to the stage I saw something that made my skin crawl Annabeth was kissing Hercules. I looked to see the other gods saw her to with the look of disgust. I looked over at Artemis and to she was scanning the the party I reached into her mind to speak to her

 **Do you see my son anywhere?** Once I asked her she nearly jumped out of her skin before she recognized my voice.

 _Uncle you nearly gave me a heart attack. As to answer your question no I don't see him._

 **Could you help me search for him please.** She gave me a slight nod and slipped away. I walked over to Hestia and we both set off to search for Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Athena POV**

After my daughter accepted my offer and told all of us that she didn't love Percy anymore, I felt kinda guilty. I was for shore that she would have declined my offer. At first I was happy that my daughter would finally be rid of that sea spawn, but after looking back at what he has done over the years and the look on his face, there was no doubt in my mind that he loved her, Hades he jumped into Tarturus when she fell in, what kinda of person would do that for someone if they didn't care deeply about them.

"You are dismissed I ask that the council remain before we join in the festivity" my father told everyone. One by one they started to file out of the throne room.

"Well that was a interesting meeting." My father said.

"You can say that again their pops." The idiot sun god replied.

"Interesting is not the word I would describe it. My son and Jason just got their hearts torn from their chest." Poseidon replied. I felt a slight pain in my chest when my rival said that.

I looked over at Poseidon "I swear Poseidon that I was certain that she was going to decline my offer. I had no idea that she was going to do that." He just waved me off and got up to leave. I looked to my father and he just waved his hand dismissing us. We all fallowed Poseidon out of the throne room.

When we all got to the courtyard the first thing I saw was my daughter making out with the scum Hercules up on stage I looked around to see all the gods have noticed them to and Percy, Jason, and Nico were no where to be seen.

 **Artemis POV**

When Poseidon asked me to help him search for Percy I was happy to get out here, anything is better then seeing that dirty rotten no-good excuse of a god Hercules. A small part of me felt sorry for Percy and Jason, they fought to make sure nothing happens to their loved ones only to have them leave after the war.

Annabeth I don't get it is very rare that you find a person that is loyal to a fault, but yet she threw him aside. As I was walking around Olympus searching for Percy I couldn't help but admire the work that Annabeth did to the city.

I got all the way to the elevator without any luck of locating them and was about to turn back but something caught my attention out of the corner of my eyes. I couldn't make it out so I inched closer, as I got closer I started to hear crying. When I got close enough I ducked down behind a bush, there was three people sitting at the observation deck that looks out over Manhattan, it was Jason, Nico and Percy.

Nico was rubbing the backs of Percy and Jason trying to comfort them. It pained me to see the hero's of Olympus broken like this. I sent a mental message to Poseidon telling I found the boys and where we are and that he should bring the others. I stood up from behind the bush I was hiding behind and started to head towards them. They didn't notice me until I put my hand on Percy shoulder about giving him a heart attack. I looked into Percy eyes, eyes that were normally full of life, happiness, and joy where now full of despair and hurt. I looked over to Jason to see almost the exact same thing. How could two boys go through so much and still keep their composure only to be broken now.

"Listen guys you need to stop beating yourself up over this, they are not worth it." I told them trying to cheer them up, but I think I just made it worse Jason just started to cry into Nico's shoulder while Percy just started to cry into his hands. What I did next came as a big surprise to me as well as Percy. I stood up in front of him and pulled him to his feet and engulfed him in a big hug. He was taken back at first so was I but he eventually put his arms around me and started to cry.

"You know Artemis is right guys." Nico said still trying to comfort Jason.

"You don't understand Nico." Jason said. "You don't understand the feeling of loving someone and you cant be with them."

"Thats where you are wrong cuz I understand completely." Just as Nico finished his statement the rest of the gods showed up. I released Percy from are hug but he was immediately embraced by Poseidon, while Jason was giving a big hug to Jason.

My idiot brother was giving a weird look, I just gave him my best death glare.

"Son what are you doing out here?" Poseidon asked while releasing him from his hug. I wanted to slap him up beside the his head, it was clearly obvious why they are out here.

"When we got to the party we saw them up on stage and it was to much so we left." He replied tears starting to form in his and Jason eyes again, Hestia quickly went over and gave them both a comforting hug.

 **Percy POV**

After Hestia gave me a hug I tried to give her a encouraging smile but it felt false.

"Seeing them with those guys hurt, after me and Percy left we noticed that being the good friend he is Nico fallowed us and was trying to comfort us, that is when Lady Artemis found us." Jason said. I looked around the group of gods that came to talk to us, they were all here except for Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, and Dionysus, I felt really touched that they all cared enough to come and check on us.

I looked over to see pain in the eyes of Hera. I guess she would kinda know what we are going through. I don't know what came over me but I walked up to Hera and gave her a big hug. I guess I took her by surprise but after a minute she returned the hug. Unknown to us that everyone was staring at us slacked jaw.

I pulled back from are hug and sent her a message with my eyes _I now know what you go through and I'm sorry for everything._ I guess she got the message because she gave me a slight nod and a smile.

"Boys if you ever need anything or just want to talk come to the Hearth." Hestia told us while giving me Jason and Nico a hug and she flashed away

"Son don't be afraid to call to me for any reason." My father said before he vanished into sea breeze. I looked around to see most of the gods have gone beside Apollo and Artemis. Apollo walked up to us and gave us a bright smile.

"Well cousins and bro contact me if you ever want to hang." We just gave him a nod and he left. I looked over to Artemis still wondering why she hugged me, I never thought that I would hug a maiden goddess Hestia dose not count but then again never thought that I would hug Hera and I did that so what ever.

"Well boys I'm heading to camp Half-Blood to check on my hunters I can take you all with me if you want?" she said.

"Yes lady Artemis that would be greatly appreciated." Nico replied

"OK hold onto one another and I will transport us there." I grab hold of Nico shoulder and he did the same to Jason while Artemis walked up to us and Put her hand on my shoulder and we were transported to just outside cabin eight.

"Boys listen I'm sorry for what happened today, and I don't normally do this but if you guys ever find the need to get a way you all are welcomed to accompany me and the hunt for a little while." I just looked at with a weird look, I looked over to Jason and Nico to see the were giving her the same look.

"Oh don't give me that look, my lieutenant is cool with you all and seem like decent boys, but be warned if you try anything you will die nasty painful ways."

"Than you Lady Artemis, it would be nice to see Thalia every once in awhile. Could you please not tell her about what happened today, we will do it later on." I asked her.

"You guys don't have to be so formal I hate formalities, but I wont say a word until you all do."

"Thank you." Jason said. She just gave him a nod

We turned around and was about to head toward are cabin when Artemis grab my shoulder and turned me around and gave me another bug hug, this time I didn't hesitate I gladly wrapped my arms around her and returned the hug. After a minute we backed away and she went into her cabin as I walked to mine, not noticing the looks I was getting from Jason and Nico.

When I got to my cabin I said goodbye to Jason and Nico and went inside. I looked around my cabin my bunk was all messed up I looked over to the empty bunk I missed Tyson. I walked over to my bed laid down and drifted of to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning feeling great until I remembered what happened up on Olympus last night and the tears started rolling down my face. I started screaming in my head why fates, what did I do to deserve this.

I herd the conch horn signaling break fest, I stood up and splashed some water on my face and left my cabin. When I got to the dinning pavilion I noticed all the campers were already there and watching as I made my way to the Poseidon table. I didn't pay them any mind and I didn't rally care, I just sat their and ate my meal and then left.

I went over to the Zeus cabin to see Jason. When I got there I knocked on the door and entered. Jason was sitting on the bed staring at a picture of him and Piper and he was crying, Nico was at his side trying to comfort him.

Jason finally regained his controlled over his emotions and calmed down.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm heading back to Camp Jupiter hopefully it will help me get passed this. If you guys want to you can come with me." Jason said looking at us, in truth I kinda of do want to see camp Jupiter again but I don't belong their.

"Thanks for the offer man but in all honesty I don't know what I'm going to do." I told

"Thats cool man but remember we both know what the other is going through so don't be shy to come by or go see Thalia."

"I know Jason and thanks, Nico what are you going to do?"

"I don't know might head to the underworld and help my father to the best of my abilities, but both of you remember that you guys are my brothers if you ever need anything just call or stop by I'm sure my father wont mind." We both gave Nico a nod and gave each other a hug before saying goodbye before Nico took a hold of Jason and shadow traveled away, I was left alone in the Zeus cabin.

I left the cabin and decided to head down to the lake, it is usually a good spot to relax me. As I was heading towards the lake I saw Artemis and the Hunters packing stuff up outside their cabin. Artemis waved me over I was Little hesitant but I went over.

"How are you doing Perseus?" she asked me.

"I'm doing fine all things considered."

"Where is Nico and Jason?"

"Jason went back to camp Jupiter and Nico went to the underworld." She gave me a aggravated look.

"So you are telling me that the left you hear alone after everything that happened."

"No its just that me and Jason need to deal with this in are own way and Jupiter has always been his home like Half-Blood has always been mine, Nico never really felt comfortable here people always treated him like a freak."

"Oh. I guess that makes since then but you remember what I told you last night, you three need a place to get away come talk to me I'm sure Thalia would love it if you guys came to visit."

"I will keep that in mind Lady Artemis and I thank you." She sneered at me.

"What did I tell you about formalities."

"Well when you stop calling me Perseus I will stop being so formal." She started to look like she was about to turn me into some random animal and hunt to edge of the earth, but she just smiled

"Very well Percy." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks again Artemis." I turned around and started heading back towards the lake.

Artemis POV

"Thanks again Artemis." He said as turned around and walked away.

I stood their watching as he walked away thinking to myself how Percy has went through his girlfriend leaving him and now he left alone in this place, the place that was filled with so many good memories I felt bad for Percy. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Thalia come up beside me.

"Milady… Milady" I was finally shaken from my thoughts when she started waving her hands in front of my face.

"What is it my lieutenant."

"Is Percy alright he looks different." I would never lie to my hunters I promised the boys I wouldn't say anything but I have to tell her something.

"Thalia if you want to know you will have to ask him yourself, but for right now we have some hunting to do so is the hunters ready to go." She nodded to me but the look she gave me promised that we are not finished with this conversation.


End file.
